


100 Drabble of Malec

by Melipedia



Series: Citofonare a Bane-Lightwood [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 100drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, just a lot of malec
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melipedia/pseuds/Melipedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una raccolta di 100 Drabble su i Malec, sul serio non esiste un riassunto, solo tanta, tanta Malec in 100 piccole storie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Drabble of Malec

**1 Introduzione**   
Non voglio parlare di amore a prima vista, perché la vita di entrambi, anche se piena di magia, rende impossibile credere ad una cosa così. Voglio parlare di sorrisi particolari, di farfalle allo stomaco e brividi, di quel pizzicorio in fondo alla mente che ti riporta al altro. Alec sapeva che non sarebbe più stata la stessa cosa da quando aveva conosciuto Magnus Bane. Non poteva predire come sarebbe andata a finire, se ci fosse stato sul serio qualcosa da iniziare, gli era bastato un solo sorriso dello stregone per capire che non si sarebbe tirato indietro, non quella volta.   
**2 Complicato**   
Alec era complicato, questo Magnus l’aveva capito subito. Sotto quell’apparenza semplice data dalla vita da cacciatore, si nascondeva un curioso meccanismo dai mille ingranaggi. Qualsiasi cosa che comprendeva Alexander Ligthwood diventava complicata, anche il semplice scegliere cosa mangiare. C’erano troppe opzioni, troppe variabili, troppe paure perché Alec non riuscisse a smettere di pensare, cercando di predire in che senso avrebbe girato la sua vita.  Anche Magnus era stato complicato, non come un menù del take away, non come scegliere quale nuova arma provare, Magnus era stato complicato perché si era insinuato così facilmente nella sua vita da averlo spaesato .

**3 Facciamo la storia**   
-Ne sei spaventato? Del mio passato, delle persone che ho amato? Perché non posso cambiare il mio passato Alexander -   
\- Non ne sono spaventato, ne sono terrorizzato Magnus, ma non per questo potrei amarti di meno. Ho paura che io sia troppo poco per te che hai avuto vissuto così tanto, ho paura di non essere niente di nuovo o che non riuscirò a conoscerti bene come hanno fatto altri. Non posso ignorare tutto questo perché questo è quello che sei e io posso solo aspettare di fare parte della tua storia.-   
-Allora iniziamo a fare la storia, insieme-

**4 Rivalità**   
Era iniziato tutto con un anatra di gomma nella vasca di Jace ed era continuato con la sparizione del Presidente Miao per qualche giorno, un sospetto sfogo pruriginoso sulla faccia dello shdowhunter biondo e una runa che bloccava la magia nascosta sotto al divano del loft. Piccoli screzi che stavano sfuggendo di mano per una stupida rivalità fra il sommo stregone del suo cuore e il suo parabatai. Magnus e Jace sapevano che posto avevano nel cuore di Alec, ma questo, dopo anni ,ancora non poteva non sentirsi compiaciuto di questa rivalità fra le persone più importanti della sua vita.

**5 Impossibile da rompere**

All’inizio aveva provato con i denti, una, due fino a tre volte, sentendosi uno stupido sotto la risata leggera di Magnus, ma non si era dato per vinto e aveva provato ad aprire quello stupido incarto con le mani, cercando di non rompere il contenuto della bustina, ma lo stesso niente. Per una volta che era lui al comando della situazione, che la scelta era nelle sue mani, doveva andare tutto a rotoli chiaramente.  
-Una mano?-  
Alec aveva semplicemente annuito e in due provarono ad aprire la malefica confezione, finendo solo per rovesciare biscotti e molliche su tutto il divano.

**6 Ossessione**

Era una vera è propria ossessione quella di Magnus per il contrasto che le rune creavano con la pelle candida del suo Alexander. Amava quella runa di blocco che spuntava sempre dal colletto dell’ennesima t-shirt nera, dandogli uno scorcio di nero su bianco anche se aveva addosso la tenuta da combattimento, e quell’irzate mezzo disegnato sul fianco destro, proprio sopra il segno della v dei fianchi che spariva nei pantaloni. Ma la sua ossessione più grande era la coppia di tatuaggi gemelli ai suoi, uno sul cuore e uno sul braccio, che sarebbero rimasti per sempre anche sulla sua pelle.

**7 Eternità**   
Magnus sa di avere l’eternità davanti a lui, non ha mai avuto bisogno di correre appresso a qualche nuova scoperta, che fosse una mongolfiera o un aeroplano. Non seguiva la moda, lui era la moda! O comunque faceva quello che più gli aggradava. L’eternità non era mai stata un problema finche non era arrivato Alec. Si potrebbe pensare che l’eternità qui fosse un problema di età, invece da quando vivevano assieme l’eternità era diventata la quantità di tempo che Alec passava chiuso in bagno che Magnus dovette convertire una camera degli ospiti in un secondo bagno per non farsela addosso.

**8 Gateway**   
Alec sapeva che i portali erano stati inventati da Harry Branwell e un qualche stregone, ma il codice non ne riportava il nome, già che ne fosse menzionato l’aiuto era tanto, e lui non aveva mai avuto questo grande interesse su come funzionassero finche funzionavano. Non ne aveva avuto nessun interesse fino a che Magnus gli aveva raccontato di Will.   
-Tu hai inventato i portali con Harry Branwell?-   
-Pensavo che gli Shadowhunters avessero cancellato il mio contributo dalla storia, ma si-   
Alec non poteva non vantarsene alla prossima cena, usciva con il sommo stregone di Brooklyn e inventore dei portali!

**9 Morte**

Alec, come ogni shadowhunters, non pensava di avere una lunga vita serena. Credeva sarebbe morto in battaglia, per colpa di un demone o una qualche stupidaggine fatta da Jace, né pensava che sarebbe arrivato ad avere i capelli bianchi. Ma quella morte? Non avrebbe mai pensato, sperato, in una morte così dolce! Perché era impossibile che sarebbe sopravvissuto a quello che Magnus gli stava da sotto la scrivania della biblioteca dell’istituto, dove poteva entrare chiunque in qualunque momento.  
Si, sarebbe morto, ma morire a causa della bocca di Magnus attorno al suo membro sarebbe stata una dolce e gloriosa morte.

**10 Opportunità**

-Mi hanno offerto la direzione di un istituto-  
-Oh Alexander è una notizia fantastica! È tutto quello per cui hai lavorato questi anni!-  
-L’istituto di Madrid-  
-E’ un opportunità che non puoi rifiutare! Troveremo un modo, potrei fare avanti e dietro con un portale o prendermi un periodo di pausa, conosco il sommo stregone di li e potremmo non so, metterci d’accordo e sto dando per scontato che tu voglia che io venga con te -  
-Ho rifiutato-  
-Perché? È il tuo grande sogno questo-  
-Perché non ho mai voluto l’istituto quanto voglio te, ho scelto te, sceglierò sempre te-

**11 33%**

Alec amava i grafici a torta. All’istituto non c’era mai stata molta tecnologia, forse un solo computer e la connessione internet andava e veniva, ma quelli poteva farli anche a mano. Quello che stava creando ora si chiamava “cca”, cose che amo. Un 10% alla famiglia, un 15% a testa per Izzy e Max, un 20% a Jace come suo parabatai, un 7% al suo arco e il 33% lo stava colorando d’oro glitterato, tutto per Magnus. Forse Jace si meritava solo un 15% e il suo arco poteva scendere al 5%, ma il 45% sembrava ancora poco per Magnus.

**12 Avere torto marcio**

-Ti dico di no!-  
\- Magnus, potrò non avere tutti gli anni di esperienza che hai tu, ma fidati, su questo hai torto marcio-  
-Vedremo!-  
  
Magnus non riusciva a credere, aveva letto almeno venti pagine internet, tutti i libri a sua disposizione, si era affidato pure hai tarocchi! Lui, sommo stregone di Brooklyn si era affidato ai tarocchi! Tutto per non sentirsi dire “te l’avevo detto”. Come era potuta sfuggirgli una cosa così? No, era sicuramente un imbroglio. Avrebbe cambiato i risultati con la magia pur di non dargliela vinta! Charmain non poteva essere una gatta e tantomeno essere incinta!

**13 Scappare via**

Era tutta la vita che scappava. Scappava da chi era veramente, da demoni, vampiri e lupi mannari, da Churc o sua sorella. Era sempre il primo a dire di correre quando la situazione si faceva pericolosa, ma lultimo ad andare per tenere tutti al sicuro. Scappare era una costante nella sua vita, ma quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta. Stava scappando senza curarsi di cosa lasciava indietro, scappando di casa e dalla sua famiglia. Stava scappando e allo stesso tempo stava correndo in contro al suo futuro, alla sua nuova casa, il suo posto nel mondo, tra le braccia di Magnus.

**14 Giudicare**

Alec non era mai stato così nervoso, nemmeno quando doveva attraversare un portale per una dimensione demoniaca. Forse quella era stata una passeggiata al confronto a quello che stava per fare. Nemmeno quando aveva chiesto a Magnus di sposarlo era così nervoso perché a dispetto di tutto sapeva che sarebbe sempre stata si la risposta.  
-So che sei preoccupato per il loro giudizio Alexander, ma loro ti amano, io ti amo, andrà tutto bene-  
Prese un profondo respiro prima di entrare al istituto per parlare con la sua famiglia. Al diavolo il loro giudizio, Magnus lo amava, cosa altro importava?

**15 Cercare conforto**

Magnus non meritava di soffrire così. Era fiero di chi era, non amava nascondersi. Amava Alexander e non voleva nasconderlo. Al inizio aveva acconsentito a tenere un profilo basso per lui, era tutto cosi nuovo per lui, ma ne avevano discusso spesso. Ora Magnus non si meritava i sotterfugi, le menzogne, Camille. No poteva dire di non aver parte della colpa, ma Alec sapeva e lui non si meritava tutto ciò. Non voleva spiegazioni o scuse, non voleva sentire niente. Sarebbe rimasto così, accoccolato ad un vecchio maglione nero e bucato che ancora sapeva di lui, poi ci avrebbe pensato.

**16 Scuse  
** _Jace_ **\- Izzy**

- _Cosa hai fatto al collo?_ \- -Sono caduto- - _Sul collo?-_  
\- **Alec cosa è successo alla tua camicia?-** -Mi sono impigliato in qualcosa, ero in pattuglia- - **In pattuglia con la camicia?** \- -Era pieno di mondani, mimetizzazione-  
- _Perché zoppichi?-_ -Sono caduto da una scalinata, era bagnata- - _Ma mica ha piovuto_ \- -Le avranno lavate-  
- **Pantaloni nuovi? Non pensavo che la pelle fosse il tuo genere** \- -Non pensavo che il succhiasangue fosse il tuo-  
- _Dude è un morso quello?-_ -Umm è stato un cane- - _Su un pettorale?-_ -Un cane molto alto-  
**-Tutte scuse fratello, sappiamo che è stato Magnus, come le altre volte-**

**1** **7 Vendetta**

Magnus sentiva che qualcosa sarebbe successo mentre varcava la porta dell’istituto, come in pizzicorio nel retro della testa. Il messaggio di Alec era strano, come se non fosse lui, ma chi era lui per dire no al suo ragazzo che chiedeva di vederlo? L’aveva trovato nella sala  d’addestramento e non perse tempo a baciarlo.  
-Magnus che ci fai qui?- -Mi hai chiesto tu di venire fiorellino- disse mentre gli palpava con decisione il sedere.  
-Magnus Bane cosa stai facendo a mio figlio!-  
La furia di Maryse era evidente, Jace dietro di lei che mimava le parole “vendetta” prima di scappare.

**18 Amore**

“Amarti è un dolce dolore che von voglio eliminare  
Una boccata d’aria fresca dopo tanto senza respirare.  
Amarti è come avere un magnete attaccato  
Che ti spinge più vicino e mai lontano.  
Amarti è come un raggio di sole i un vento freddo  
Mi scaldi da dentro anche nel giorno più buio.  
Amarti è anche dedicarti questo  
Il dono più bello per il giorno perfetto”

-Cosa stai facendo fratellone?-  
\- Umm la lista della spesa-  
-Magnus è un uomo fortunato ad avere il tuo amore-  
_Ed io il suo_ pensò Alec con un sorriso mentre metteva il biglietto nel regalo.

**19 Lacrime**

-Alexander, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per questa pozione-  
-Cosa devo rimediarti questa volta? Jace non farà di nuovo da punta spilli-  
-Mi servono lacrime-  
-Troppo facile, di chi o cosa sono?-  
-Lacrime di unicorno-  
La prima cosa che Alec pensò era dove lo trovava un unicorno? Ma il suo ragazzo aveva pensato a tutto, lui doveva solo far piangere lo stupido unicorno grattandogli il corno. Un gioco da ragazzi per uno che aveva affrontato demoni drago no?  
-Alec cosa è successo? Sei coperto di glitter arcobaleno-  
-Tieni le tue lacrime dello stupido unicorno che ha deciso di vomitarmi addosso-

**20 Ispirazione personale**

-Cosa stai facendo Mags? Cosa sono tutti questi tubetti colorati?-  
-Dipingo e questi sono colori acrilici-  
-Dipingi? E da quando dipingi?-  
-Ho preso alcune lezioni da Michelangelo e Botticelli, Leonardo era un più antipatico, così preso dalle sue invenzioni e dalla scienza che ha tentato di vivisezionarmi-  
-Okay okay sei stato con grandi pittori- -Solo Michelangelo- -ma perché dipingi solo ora?-  
-Perché ora ho la mia ispirazione personale e visto che ci sei spogliati e mettiti li-  
-Okay, il mio preferito credo sia Van gogh e so che non sei stato con Michelangelo, so chi sei e quanti anni hai-

**21 Mai più**

Alec e Magnus si chiusero la porta del loft alle loro spalle, il respiro pesante per la corsa. Magnus fece slittare magicamente l’armadio dell’ingresso contro la porta.  
-Giusto per sicurezza-  
Avevano deciso di fare un giro in centro a New York, senza occultarsi, non dopo la fatica che aveva fatto per vestire per bene Alexander. Una tranquilla giornata a fingere di essere turisti nella propria città, finche un branco di pazze non li aveva scambiati per qualche coppia famosa della tv e li aveva seguiti fino a Brooklyn.  
-Mai più Magnus, non andremo più in un posto diverso da Taki-

**22 Online**

Sapeva che Maryse era una brava cuoca, aveva avuto l’onore di cenare all’istituto, ma sapeva anche che non lo aveva insegnato ai figli, soprattutto a Isabelle e aveva avuto “l’onore”di provare la sua cucina.  
Alec e Jace erano in grado di bollire la pasta e rosolare la carne in padella, ma era più sopravvivere che saper cucinare.  
Quando tornò a casa da un incontro con un cliente trovò la tavola apparecchiata e il suo ragazzo ai fornelli, da cui proveniva un ottimo odore.  
-Dove hai imparato a fare tutto questo?-  
Alec fece un gesto con le spalle, rispondendo solo _online_

**23 Fallimento**

Doveva essere una sorpresa per il loro primo anniversario, una cosa semplice infondo, una piccola fantasia espressa da Magnus forse in un momento di ebra euforia. Cosa poteva essere una lapdance per una persona allenata come lui? Non si era già aggrappato a lampioni per scendere da tetti, calciando demoni nel mentre? Cosa poteva essere un balletto attorno a un palo in camera da letto?  
Un completo fallimento e un piede rotto ecco cosa poteva essere.  
Il palo era fissato magicamente di fronte al letto, quello che non aveva contato era che la tenuta non scivolava come la pelle nuda.

**24 Rinascita**

Il mio mondo era grigio e piatto prima del tuo arrivo, no, grigio ha troppe sfumature se ripenso alla mia vita prima di te. Piatta,sbiadita, come se fra la luce e me ci fossero metri e metri d'acqua e io stessi andando a fondo, senza lottare. Forse non avevo mai lottato, che motivo avevo? Come potevo cambiare le cose? E poi sei arrivato tu, mi hai tirato su e ho preso una prima boccata d'aria dopo secoli, ho ricominciato a respirare quando le tue labbra hanno preso il mio respiro. E ora il mondo per me risplende d'oro e glitter.

**25 Breaking Away**

\- Alexander cosa è successo?? Perché stai piangendo?-

\- Andiamo via, ti prego, dimmi che possiamo aprire un portale e andare in un mondo che non ce, lontano da tutti e tutto e rimanere li per un po’ o per sempre, non lo so, forse per sempre no perché Jace verrebbe a cercarmi e mi sentirei in colpa a lasciare Izzy, ma un po', solo un po', solo noi due. Non mi serve altro, solo noi due, dimmi che puoi fare questo per me-

-Questo e altro per te Fiorellino, fammi portare  Chairman da Ragnor e Raphael e andiamo -

**26 Per sempre più un giorno**

Alec entrò nella stanza con Max accoccolato sul petto, posandolo fra le braccia di Magnus.  
-Sai, a volte penso che questo bambino sia la cosa migliore che ci potesse capitare, che il nostro piccolo mirtillo sia migliore di qualsiasi orfano potessimo adottare. Un giorno io non ci sarò più, ma ora che abbiamo lui mi sembra che non ti lascerò del tutto e allo stesso tempo mi sembra crudele, come se lui ti impedisse di andare avanti.-  
\- Alexander anche volendo riuscirei mai dimenticarti. Vi amerò per sempre e un giorno e così tu, il nostro amore va oltre questo-

**27 Perso e ritrovato**

Magnus sapeva quanto Alec odiasse stare in mezzo alle folle, ma come poteva sapere che ci sarebbe stata così tanta gente a piazza San Pietro di mercoledì mattina se l’ultima volta che c’era stato la pizza nemmeno c’era? La parte peggiore e che lui e Alec erano stati separati da un gruppo di suore e ora non lo vedeva da nessuna parte. E poi li, unica fra mille per i suoi occhi da gatto, la famigliare e spettinata capigliatura del suo ragazzo, che si dirigeva verso una fontana della pizza.  
-Pensavo di averti perso-  
-L’hai fatto, ma mi hai ritrovato-

**28Luce**

Magnus Bane era sempre qualcosa si spettacolare da scoprire. Il suo aspetto un po’ eccentrico rispecchiava solo in parte la moltitudine di sfumature che aveva la sua personalità e Alec era così orgoglioso di avere la possibilità di poterle scoprire tutte. Magnus Bane era come quando la strega luce veniva a contatto con un angelo dal sangue corrotto, la faceva risplendere di mille luci colorate. Non importava quante volte Alec avesse visto quello spettacolo dalle mani di Magnus, ogni volta entrambi ti colpivano con la loro magnificenza, come la luce del sole dritta negli occhi, ti lasciavano dentro il segno.

**29 Buio**

-Perché è tutto buio?-  
-Perché è notte Samandriel?-  
-Chi ha invitato il vampiro?-  
-Jace non ho preso la mia strega luce-  
-Prendi la mia Clary-  
-Ragazzi ma dove è finita Izzy? -  
-Magnus ma non puoi accendere una luce, una fiaccola, un falò? -  
-Jace se avesse potuto lo avrebbe fatto no?-  
-Oh Alexander, non c’è bisogno che mi difendi, posso accendere te come torcia biondino, che ne dici?-  
-Potresti levarmi le mani di dosso? Io sono Simon-  
-Magnus io sono qui dietro -  
-Ragazzi qualcosa mi ha toccato il piede-  
-Non sono stato io giuro!-  
-Troviamo Izzi e andiamocene-

**30 Fede**

Gli insegnavano fin da bambini che tutte le storie sono vere, che ogni credenza mondana aveva un suo corrispettivo nel mondo delle ombre e che era loro compito fare in modo che per i mondani rimanessero credenze , loro compito nascondere la verità. L’unico credo che avevano erano  gli insegnamenti di Raziel per portare avanti la guerra con l’oscurità, il resto era solo l’ennesima storia. Poi tutto era stato stravolto, non cera più salvezza nella lotta, tutti sarebbero morti e niente poteva cambiarlo. Ora la fede di Alec era riposta solo in Magnus, l’unico che poteva salvare la sua anima.

**31 Colore**

Ci sono storie di universi simili al nostro, dove le persone si portano addosso il nome della propia anima gemella o le prime parole che questa le rivolgerà, come ad avere la certezza che quella persona perfetta per te esista e che non c’è verso che tu non la trovi. Altri universi sono tutti grigi ed esplodono tutti insieme appena trovi il tuo per sempre, come una grossa insegna luminosa.  
Magnus non avrebbe mai potuto vivere senza colori, ma in questo universo non c’era nessun certezza, anche se da quando aveva conosciuto Alec il blu aveva tutta una nuova sfumatura.

**32 Esplorare**

Padron Magnus amava cambiare la disposizione dei vari mobili per la casa quasi ogni giorno e Charmain si era sempre divertito ad esplorare l’abitazione su cui avrebbe regnato quel giorno. Ma da quando padron Alec era arrivato nelle loro vite i morbidi e pelosi tappeti i cui perdersi o inseguire la sua scintillante pallina e i comodi cuscini di piume su cui sonnecchiare erano molto diminuiti. Era tutto così noioso per il gattino che si sarebbe fatto le unghie su i loro vestiti, magari gli davano un puff morbidoso. Si sarebbe accontentato di un pisolino sulla testa di padron Alec.

**33 Vedere rosso**

Alec era di pattuglia quella sera, ma dopo aver affrontato un demone scarafaggio delle dimensioni di un cavallo voleva solo tornare a casa e farsi una doccia. Sapeva che Magnus avrebbe dato una festa quella sera, significava che più che cambiarsi e darsi una lavata veloce non gli sarebbe concesso, ma in quel momento non gli interessava molto. Voleva Magnus e casa sua. Quello che non si aspettava era di trovare l’appartamento completamente rosso, gli invitati rossi e addirittura il gatto rosso.  
-Fiorellino!-  
-Non voglio sapere per quale motivo siete tutti rossi, ma io non mi unirò a questa cosa-

**34 Sfumature**

From Mags <3 “Puoi prendermi uno smalto color ciano tornando? :*”  
To Jace “ che colore è ciano?”  
From Jace “ Clary dice una sfumatura di azzurro”  
To Izzy “ Dove si comprano gli smalti?”  
From Izzy “ _Posizione_ ”  
Seguite le indicazioni del suo telefono Alec si ritrovò in un profumatissimo negozio di cosmetici, che sembrava uno dei party di Magnus, musica altissima e glitter ovunque. Trovare l’espositore degli smalti fu abbastanza facile, trovare la giusta nuance no. C’erano come minimo venti diverse colorazioni di _azzurro_ e chiedere era fuori discussione. Ne prese due sperando che almeno uno fosse giusto.

**35 Dimenticato**

Erano partiti per un weekend con Max in una sperduta isola delle Hawaii, dove Ragnor aveva una vecchia capanna. Max adorava il mare, blu come lui, con pesci e conchiglie di tutti i colori e forme, anche blu. Un lungo e rilassante weekend dove finalmente tutti avevano dormito una notte intera dopo mesi. Quasi non volevano tornare e era quello l’effetto che il mare faceva al bambino, ma Magnus aveva dei clienti ed Alec era richiesto al istituto. In uno schiocco di dita avevano attraversato un portale, scacciando la fastidiosa impressione di aver dimenticato qualcosa.  
-Ragazzi dove avete lasciato Max?-

**36 Sognatore**

Magnus aveva capito di recente che i silenzi di Alec non erano timidezza. Alec era un sognatore e in quei silenzi si perdeva nelle sue fantasie.  Alec non aveva bisogno di parlare perché nel tempo che attraversavano la strada la sua testa gli aveva proposto ed esaurito mille conversazioni. Magnus sapeva anche che spesso Alec sognava in grande ma non chiedeva niente, gli avevano sempre detto che le sue erano sciocchezze. Ma per Magnus lui non era una sciocchezza , che sognasse di loro in un castello o una palestra in casa, Magnus avrebbe trasformato i suoi sogni in realtà.

**37 Foschia**

Central Park era immerso in una foschia innaturale, sicuramente opera del popolo fatato, che ti faceva percepire il gelo di quella notte invernale fino nelle ossa. Ma non era quello che faceva tremare Alec, nella foschia apparivano i corpi straziati delle persone che amava che lo chiamavano, dicendogli che era colpa sua se stavano morendo. Non poteva muoversi senza che nessun altro morisse. Poi una fiammella blu si fece largo fra i corpi, intimandolo di seguirla. Magnus. Magnus gli stava indicando la strada per tornare a casa da lui. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che fosse la magia a guidarlo.

**38 Bruciare**

-Fiorellino sei caldo-  
-Gnn Mags non credo di essere in grado per niente in questo momento-  
-No Alexander stai bruciando, hai la febbre-  
Alec si rigirò nel letto verso il fidanzato, con la testa che girava per lo sforzo.  
-Io non mi ammalo-  
-Se non ti fidi chiamo Catarina, ma non vorrei le venisse l’idea di infilare termometri dove solo io posso infilarmi-  
Alec arrossì visibilmente, non solo per la febbre , avvoltolandosi più stretto nelle coperte improvvisamente infreddolito.  
-Forse ho la febbre, forse-  
-Non preoccupati amore ci penso io, un pizzico di magia, un sonnellino e sarai come nuovo.-

**39 Tempo scaduto**

-Magnus! Cosa stai facendo?-  
-Mi sembra ovvio, ti sto spogliando-  
-Ma fra quindici minuti arrivano gli altri per la cena-  
-Bhe allora dovrò sbrigarmi a farti venire-  
Non ci avrebbe messo molto lo stesso, la sola idea che la sua famiglia potesse entrare e sorprenderli lo eccitava abbastanza da star già chiedendo per qualcosa di più delle sue dita. Magnus lo stava prendendo con forza proprio sul divano di fronte alla porta d’ingresso, colpendo la sua prostata ad ogni spinta e masturbandolo allo stesso ritmo forsennato. Suonò il campanello proprio quando erano al limite -Tempo scaduto- disse Magnus mentre venivano.

**40 Sapere come**

**-** Alec ho veramente bisogno di te-  
_Anche io_ avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma non si fidava di quello che sarebbe uscito dalla sua bocca, cosi decise di occuparla baciandolo, quello poteva farlo, mentre faceva scivolare le mani verso i pantaloni attillati di Magnus. Non c’era niente di cui preoccuparsi, non c’era da pensare all’inesperienza, voleva solo toccare Magnus e farlo stare bene. Non c’era da preoccuparsi del “cosa faccio ora” perché quella era una cosa che sapeva fare, l’aveva già fatta su se stesso decine di volte pensando allo stregone. Poteva e soprattutto voleva far sciogliere Magnus fra le sue mani.

**41Strada con biforcazione**

Alec non aveva mai realmente guidato un auto. Sapeva come funzionava un motore, come accenderla e più o meno come farla partire ma ignorava completamente le regole della strada. Cosa ti serviva la patente se c’erano i portali? Ti serviva quando il tuo fidanzato stregone era troppo stanco dopo uno scontro con un demone drago e tu sei costretto a rubare un auto perché siete a due passi dal deserto. Ti serviva quando ad una biforcazione non sai quale strada sia quella giusta. Forse era meglio fare una sosta, ma poteva sostare li o doveva accostare in un particolare modo?

**42 Inizio**

Avevano eletto il mercoledì la giornata della sensibilizzazione cinematografica di Alec. A volte erano solo loro due a volte c’era tutta la squadra o Raphael e Ragnor, ma Alec odiava vedere i film con loro che si lamentavano tutto il primo tempo e pomiciavano tutto il secondo. Ma quello che Alec amava sul serio della serata cinema erano gli speciali biscotti ipercalorici che Magnus gli preparava solo per lui. Finché Alec non aveva i suoi biscotti non si poteva premere Start e nessuno osava darglieli finche non erano tutti pronti, ma appena apparso il titolo i biscotti erano già finiti.

**43 Furia della natura**

Magnus era letteralmente una forza della natura, così potente da poter manipolare il vento e le nuvole. Un gesto delle mani, uno scintillio di occhi d’orati e fiamme blu che lo avvolgevano, creando uno spettacolo spaventoso e mozzafiato allo stesso tempo. Un gesto delle mani e una giornata di sole si era trasforma in una tempesta in cui i fulmini si abbattevano su i nemici spaesati. Ma tutto questo potere aveva un prezzo ed Alec era pronto a prenderlo sulle sue spalle, donandogli tutta la sua forza per non farlo crollare.  
-Sono qui--Avrò sempre bisogno della tua forza Alexander-

**44 In pace**

Era il compleanno di Alec. La sua sveglia era appena suonata e lui aveva tutta l’intenzione di ignorarla e tornare a dormire, ma i suoi fratelli non erano della stessa idea, buttato giù dal letto non aveva avuto un momento da solo tutta la mattinata. Poi il suo telefono continuava a suonare, messaggi e chiamate di parenti che non sapeva di avere, tutti tranne Magnus, che gli aveva rifilato solo un misero sms appena sveglio. Era stato trascinato in vari locali fino a tarda notte e bendato prima di spingerlo in un portale. Magnus, una spiaggia e finalmente la pace.

**45 Heart Song**

Tum tum  
Una dolce melodia proprio sotto il suo orecchio, una melodia rassicurante, che lo accompagna tutta la notte.  
Tum tum  
E’ più lento di un battito normale ma non per questo meno forte. È un battito antico, una melodia costante nella storia che pochi hanno avuto l’onore di sentire suonare solo per loro. Quante volte l’aveva sentito aumentare sotto le sue mani? Quanti battiti aveva perso nella su avita? Quante volte doveva vivere l’angoscia di non sentirlo più?  
Tum tum  
Magnus è vivo, non importa cosa sogni, la melodia del suo cuore è sempre li presente al suo risveglio.

**46 Riflesso**

Magnus aveva uno di quei magazzini in affitto dove teneva tutti i sui pezzi di arredamento preferiti che non usava al momento e ci aveva portato Alec per scegliere qualcosa per il _loro_ salone. C’erano scaffali pieni di cianfrusaglie, casse di quadri, sedie impilate e divani colorati. Alec stava cercando uno specchio, sentiva che gli sarebbe servito nel ingresso, ma nessuno di quelli che aveva preso lo riflettevano.  
-Li avevo presi per Raphael quando viveva con me. Ho cercato di convincerlo che non si sarebbe  riflesso ma il ragazzino era troppo sveglio per cascarci. Era simpatico però tenerli per casa-

**47 Perfezione**

Alec era sempre stato pignolo, ma mai perfezionista. Non credeva che la perfezione potesse esistere nella sua vita, troppe variabili, troppe insicurezze. Una cosa poteva essere svolta al meglio delle proprie capacità, qualcosa poteva calzagli bene ma non era mai, mai perfetta. Anche Magnus, qualsiasi cosa facesse era meravigliosamente giusta per Alec, ma non si era mai sentito come se fosse perfetto, come se ci fosse sempre un ma, qualcosa che mancava. Nona aveva trovato la perfezione finche non aveva smesso di cercarla, li su quel divano rosa, accoccolato sul petto di Magnus, con Max addormentato fra le loro braccia.

**48 Magia quotidiana**

Magnus era a dir poco magico. In uno scintillio blu era in grado di fare , se non tutto, quasi. Era ancora destabilizzante le piccole inaspettate cose che poteva fare con la magia, i portali aperti alle spalle e trovarsi in senza accorgersene dall’altra parte del mondo, il ritrovarsi in un battito di ciglia senza vestiti o i bicchieri che gli comparivano in mano e che rischiava sempre di sfracellarsi al suolo, ma che riusciva sempre a salvare. Ma la magia che preferiva era quella che ogni mattina gli faceva trovare il suo caffè già zuccherato sempre alla temperatura perfetta.

**49 Ombrello**

Pioveva, anzi diluviava. Qualcuno aveva preso l’oceano e lo stava rovesciando sopra New York. Aveva usato un paio di rune per asciugarsi nel tragitto in metro, ma non era nemmeno al uscita ed era di nuovo bagnato fino alle ossa. E poi, dall’altro lato della strada, un ombrello giallo con i gattini, intonato all’impermeabile del proprietario e il sorriso si allargava già sul volto di Alec.  
-Ho pensato che un passaggio ti avrebbe fatto comodo fiorellino-  
-Potevi semplicemente aprire un portale no? Ti sei bagnato tutto!-  
-Bhe allora dovremo sbrigarci entrambi a rientrare e toglierci questi vestiti bagnati non credi?-

**50 Party**

Magnus trovava sempre un buon motivo per dare una feste. Perché erano quattro anni che aveva Charmain con se, perché era la giornata delle jellybean, perché si annoiava, perché invitare Catarina, Ragnor e Raphael a dormire era una festa! Un pigiama party, anche se lui era l’unico ad indossarlo. Magnus considerava festa anche lasciargli un invito per un party privato che in realtà era una serata solo per loro. Bhe poteva essere più specifico perché Izzy voleva assolutamente partecipare ad una di quelle feste, ma Magnus nudo con solo un fiocco a coprirlo non era certo quello che si aspettavano.

**Author's Note:**

> Ci sto mettendo letteralmente una vita per scriverle. Quando ho iniziato i sono detta che sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi, tanto sono drabble, che mi ci voleva? più di un mese e sono solo a metà xox  
> Spero che vi piacciono e che lasciate quanti più Kudos possibili (amo i kudos <3)  
> Un grazie enorme a Gallifreyandemigod che mi ha sopportato tutto questo tempo e lo farà ancora a lungo spero. Se conoscete l'inglese andate a leggere le sue storie perchè meritano <3  
> Meli


End file.
